


Head Over Feet

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Dean and Y/N have been best friends since high school.





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo, this fills the square Friends to Lovers. It also fills @supernatural-jackles' weekly writing challenge.

“On your six!”

Gunfire rained down in a shower of casings as she ducked beneath his arm. Half a magazine emptied into the vampire, and it dropped to the floor, incapacitated for the moment.

“Y/N, look out!”

She whipped around as Dean’s machete arched through the air in a mighty swing and decapitated what must have been the twentieth vampire in the nest. The tight quarters of the house had stemmed the flow bloodsuckers, attacking only in groups of twos and threes. Dean breathed a wordless sigh of thanks for that. They had needed a break. And after a month of searching, they’d finally found it.

“You okay?” Dean asked as he neared her. “Shit, I got blood all over you.”

She wiped her face with her sleeve only to smear the dark blood across her pale cheek. “Eh, I’m good. Probably got my fair share on you, too,” she said with a bright giggle.

For the fifth time in as few days, Dean nearly fucked up. His hand twitched as he stepped near her, only to resist the urge to touch her at the last second. The first time, he'd almost kissed her. That had been months ago. The past week had been excruciatingly painful, tiny motel quarters, fitted FBI suits, revealing outfits at the bar, and fighting side by side. But none of that mattered. Y/N was his best friend. His feelings for her did not matter.

“Dean?”

Her clear, bright voice returned him to the present. “Yeah, let’s get going.”

As he followed her out of the house and to the car, Dean cursed under his breath. A nervous hand ran through his hair as he stomped down the gravel driveway, and the driver’s door of the Impala swung wide when he wrenched the handle. What was he going to do? His thoughts wandered as he slumped onto the bench seat behind the wheel and paused. With a shake of his head, he stabbed the keys into the ignition and started the car.

“You okay?”

The ache in his chest damn near ripped him apart. He could hardly look her in the eye. If he did, he might say something. He might tell her the truth, that he loved her, loved her big brain, her smile, her perfect voice, her terrible dancing, her stubborn willpower, her mean left hook. And yeah, sure. She had a great ass. Toss that on the list, too. Might as well go the whole six feet while he was digging.

With a stiff upper lip, Dean turned to her and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go get some sleep.”

* * *

The walls of their too-small motel encroached as Y/N lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her toiletries bag sat on her stomach, held in both hands as she waited her turn for the bathroom. When the door opened, Dean motioned her in with a nod of his head, toothbrush in his mouth. And damn him, he stood there in his t-shirt and boxer briefs as if she were family.

In a way she was. Best friends since the last high school Dean had ever attended, they’d seen their fair share of action together. Oh, and that night, all those years ago, when he had saved her ass? Yeah, that had been one for the record books. Her mom had kicked him out that night. When Y/N had found him the next day trying to hustle a couple classmates for bus fair, she gave him a ride across town.

But instead of dropping him off at the train station, she had left with him.

She shook off the memory with a grunt, swung her feet over the bed and stood. Everything had changed since then. Twenty years later, and they were still best friends. Dean’s brother, Sam, had returned to the fold a few years after high school. The three of them had been thick as thieves ever since.

When she headed for the bathroom, she glanced at Dean, and he smiled around his toothbrush. Better to not make things awkward, lest she tip her hand. She had done everything in her power to keep her silly infatuation to herself. And that was all it was. An infatuation. An infatuation with his ingenuity, with his big dumb smile, with his too green eyes, and dear lord, with his massive arms.

Dean leaned against the sink as she shuffled behind him and set her bag on the counter. When she held out her hand, he slapped the tube of toothpaste into it. From her bag she withdrew her brush, turned the water on, wetted it, and left the faucet running. Dean spit into the sink a second later, then filled a glass, took half into his mouth, and rinsed. Y/N brushed her teeth as she forced herself to look anywhere besides him, but that meant finding every flaw in the grout and caulk of the motel bathroom.

Dean set the half-full glass on the counter, spit into the sink again, and picked up the floss. It was as if they danced, Dean timed perfectly with Y/N following his steps. When she finished brushing, she rinsed with the remaining half of the glass while Dean flossed. He traded her the empty glass for the floss. Refilled, he rinsed once more, then set the half-full glass on the counter again and headed for bed. As always, Y/N used the second half of the glass to rinse, then flipped off the bathroom light.

She climbed into her tiny double bed, sheets cold against her bare legs, and curled into her extra pillow. At least they would head back to the Bunker in the morning. She could hide in her room for a day or two, and nobody would notice. Dean especially did not seem to care she would disappear for a while after a long hunt. He was probably sick of her after the last month on the road.

Within a few minutes, Dean began to snore. Good to know nothing kept him awake at night. It would take Y/N another hour to fall asleep. Maybe. If she were only so lucky.

* * *

Golden rays of late morning sun slanted across his face as Dean groaned. He rubbed one eye with the back of his hand as he awoke. Damn sun. He had wanted to sleep until they were kicked out. When he rolled over and found the other bed empty, he threw the covers aside and stood. Y/N would be back soon from her breakfast run, and she would want to get on the road right away.

With his pants and shirt on—possibly clean, he wasn’t sure, but at least they didn’t smell—he grabbed his bracelet from the bedside table only to find it broken.

“Shit.”

He thumbed the shredded clasp of his beaded bracelet as he slumped onto the end of the bed. It must have torn during the fight yesterday with the vampires. Not that he remembered snagging it. A bead rolled off the exposed end of the twine, and he caught it in his open palm.

Something about the coincidence sat strangely with him. He looked around the room, then spoke to no one in particular. “Are you trying to tell me something, Chuck?”

He glanced at the ceiling and felt more than a little ridiculous at the thought of talking aloud to a being that, as far as he knew, no longer existed in their universe. But, despite that, the need to get the words off his chest compelled him to continue. “What would I even say to her?”

A long-forgotten memory bubbled to the surface, fuzzy, muted, as though it belonged to someone else. Y/N handed him the beaded bracelet as she stood on the train platform with him, tears in her eyes. He had to meet back up with John and Sammy. He’d saved her. But in so doing, she had to live with the truth. And so, he had asked her to come with. School wasn’t much their thing anyway. Her hug had nearly broken a rib.

“I know she’s important to me,” Dean said to no one. Beads threatened to fall from the twine as he replaced the one that had fallen. “I guess I didn’t realize how important.”

John had been livid at first. But when Y/N proved her way around a rifle and gave Sam a run for his money with research, he got over it in a hurry.

“Dad never understood our friendship,” he continued. “Never understood why we were only friends.”

On the train, he had tried to give the bracelet back, but she had refused. Said she had made it for him. Might as well keep it. Too big for her wrist anyway.

“I know I love her,” he muttered as he rolled the beads between his thumb and forefinger. “I probably always did. But that scared me more than most things. I’ll never—”

The bathroom door cracked open and slowly revealed Y/N, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Dean flew from the bed and stuffed the bracelet in his pocket. “I uh… that was… **sorry, I thought I was alone**.”

“What did you just say?” she demanded.

Oh, fuck. “N-nothing… I was just… it was nothing.”

Her narrow glare scrutinized him as she approached. “No. You said it. I heard you.”

Christ. “I… okay, you know what?” he barked, “Fine! I love you. I love you, Y/N, and I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way, I love you, and that’s just—”

Several silent seconds passed before Dean caught up with reality. Y/N clung to him, and his arms had wrapped under her thighs after she had leapt to him. Her hands grasped his hair at the back of his head as her lips crushed his. Her legs squeezed his hips as he collapsed to the bed, and Y/N giggled into their earnest kiss.

Relief washed over him in that moment of clarity. He had been worried about nothing. He had feared ruining a good thing, but without any reason, without any proof. With Y/N in his arms, he realized then that he had been acting like a fool for months.

When she parted from him, shock slashed crimson across her nose and she tried to scramble off him. But quick as a cat, Dean wrapped her up in his arms and pinned her to his chest. “Hey, don’t go, that was really nice.”

She froze. “What?”

He bit his bottom lip and her eyes snapped to his mouth. “Kiss me again, sweetheart. I want to make sure I’m not just imagining this.”

Her lips landed on his and Dean could have wept. Softer than anything he had ever felt, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her forever. He all but melted beneath her as he held her tighter, loathe to ever let her go.

With a lewd pop, she parted from him, but her lips brushed against his as she spoke. “I love you, too.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. And she laughed with him, a sound so pure he vowed to hear it every day for the rest of his life. But then another thought occurred to him, and he checked his watch. “We’ve got half an hour before they’ll kick us out of the room. What do you say we get our money’s worth?”

A devious grin spread across her lips as she sat up, straddling his hips. “Show me what we’ve been missing out on, Dean."

 


End file.
